


Lady In Red

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Gets a bit steamy, Gift Fic, Heavy Petting, Possessive Gabriel, Self-Esteem Issues, a tad bit of angst, hence the mature rating, this started out as a drabble but got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: this is a Christmas gift for Hixystix. the bunker is throwing a christmas party, but reader is second guessing her choice of apparel. that is, until Gabriel convinces her otherwise. Prompt: I want you, I want all of you (Gabe) [prompt in bold]





	Lady In Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/gifts).



You sighed as you looked at yourself in the floor-length mirror. Another sigh, as you pulled at the hem of your new dress. How had you ever let Rowena talk you into wearing the slinky, red dress she had picked out for you. The dress barely reached down mid-thigh, a slit on one side revealing even more skin. The more you tugged at the hem, the more plunging the neckline became. You were near to spilling out of the tightened bodice at this point, so you once again tugged the dress back up to cover your breasts as best you could.

You didn’t even know why you were going through this much effort for a silly little Christmas party. It was just a bunch of hunters after all. Well, a bunch of hunters, three celestial beings, a witch and a family of werewolves, to be exact. The way you figured, you and Rowena were probably the only ones who would be dressed up so fancy. Second thoughts running through your head, you eyed your discarded jeans and flannel shirt laying on your bed.

Just then the door to your room opened, drawing your attention away from your worry. In the doorway, Gabriel stood clad in what seemed to be a perfectly tailored black suit, an array of ties in his hand. He stood there, stock still and mouth agape as __that__  look sparked in his eyes. He quickly recovered, clearing his throat and stepping into the room. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way across to you, his eyes not leaving your form once.

You could feel your face starting to flush under his heated stare, and you fidgeted, arms crossing in an attempt to cover yourself. Even though the two of you had been together for months, you suddenly felt shy.

“Gabriel, you look great.” You let out a shaky breath, trying to force down your nerves. “Wasn’t sure if anyone else was going to dress up for tonight. I’m glad you are, at least. Though, now, I’m not so sure dressing up was such a great idea.”

After setting the bundle of ties down on your bed, Gabriel took your hands in his, pulling them away from your body, and placing them on his shoulders. You tried to look down, but Gabriel placed a finger under your chin and lifted your face up, staring at you until your eyes met his.

“Why, sugar?”

You chewed your lip for a second before responding. “Well, look at me. This dress, it’s just…too much.”

Gabriel frowned at your words, his hand running down your side to rest on your waist. He slowly turned you to look back in the mirror, your arms instinctively crossing over your torso. You looked past the mirror rather than in it, not wanting to see the exposed skin and Gabriel’s concerned expression.

“Sweetheart, don’t hide yourself.” He tugged at your arms and you relented, letting them drop to your sides. “Don’t _ever_  hide yourself. You are beautiful, y/n. And that is nothing to be ashamed of. Do you know how lucky I am? To have been found worthy of someone as amazing as _you_?”

You blushed scarlet at his words, hardly believing them. Was Angel eyesight different from a humans? His words just didn’t add up to what you saw in the mirror. Beautiful? Amazing? Ha. And how was _he_ the lucky one?! The fact that you were with someone as wonderful and stunning as Gabriel had you feeling like you had won a million lotteries all at once. Whatever it was that he saw in you, you just didn’t see it.

“Gabe, don’t. I’m not beautiful, or amazing. I’m nothing. I’m plain and dumpy. I don’t know why I agreed to this dress. I don’t do it justice.” Your hands clenched at your sides as you fought back tears. You wouldn’t let him see you cry. You didn’t want him to pity you.

“ _Nothing_? Sugar, you are _not_ nothing! You are the most gorgeous creature my Father has ever had the sense to make. And coming from someone who’s seen eons worth of beings come and go, that’s saying something. Trust me, honey, I wouldn’t settle for anything less than the best.” Gabriel’s hands trailed up your sides, lightly cupping your breasts before sliding back down to rest over your stomach. “Don’t you know what you do to me? When I came in here, seeing you in this, oh, sweetheart. If we weren’t expected to leave this room tonight, I’d have been all over you in a heart beat, and this dress would be in shreds on the floor.”

He pressed you flush against him, and you could feel his arousal beginning to strain against his suit trousers. Your breath hitched, and you could feel desire begin to build within you. Your lolled back against his shoulder as he rubbed small circles into your skin, his fingers grazing ever closer to the spot where you longed to be touched. You gasped when he gave a small nip to your exposed neck, arching back at the touch.

“Gabe”, you moaned softly. “Don’t tease me.”

“ ** **I want you, I want**** ** _ **all**_** ** **of you.****  Don’t you ever doubt that. You will always be the most stunning woman in any room. I love you, y/n, and that will never change. And personally? I love this dress; I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when you walk into that library. See all those jaws drop and know that I’m the only one who gets to be with you, that I’ll be the one taking you out of this dress at the end of the night. To know that you’ll be waking up in _my_ arms and no one else’s.”

Gabriel placed a nip, less gentle this time, to your earlobe and stepped back, still looking at you in the mirror. You could see the lust in his eyes, and you bit back a groan at the sight. You turned to face him, a fake pout on your lips.

“No fair, Gabriel. Getting me worked up, when you know there’s no time to do anything about it. Just remember, payback’s a bitch. Now, I believe you came in here with a reason _other_ than to make me need a cold shower?”

Gabriel smirked at you and gathered up the ties from the bed. “Yes. I came to find out what color your dress was, so I could choose a tie to match.”

He separated a red silk tie from the bunch, snapped the others away, and quickly tied it around his neck. You took a minute to admire the finished product, the honey of his eyes and hair striking against rich black of his suit. Shaking your head to clear it of the lust-hazed fog, you turned your attention to the jewelry box on your bedside table.

You opened up the box and took out the beautiful gold necklace, Gabriel’s Christmas gift; one he had refused to take back despite the hundred times to you told him it was too extravagant. You had only stopped pestering him about it after he explained that he had made it specially for you. That alone made it the most valued thing you owned. You held the necklace up to him. “Mind helping me with this?”

Gabriel took the necklace from you, turning you around and clasping it carefully, making sure not to mess up your hair. You could feel warmth soaking into your skin where the necklace rested, relaxing you further as it spread across your shoulders and down your body. You turned back to face Gabriel, a love-filled smile lighting up your face.

“I’m ready to go now.” You placed a kiss to his cheek and took his hand, leading him out of your room and down the hall to the library, already ten minutes late to the party.

You steeled yourself as you neared the room, letting the gentle squeeze of Gabriel’s hand ground you. The two of you walked in and a hush fell over the room as the rest of the hunters saw you. Jaws weren’t exactly dropped, but there were widened eyes and raised eyebrows as they took in your appearance. You blushed and worried your lip, apprehension rising again.

“Told you they’d be stunned, sugar.” Gabriel slid his arm around your waist and pulled you up against his side. “Breathe.”

You released the breath you hadn’t even realized you had been holding and allowed Gabriel to lead you into the room. You made your way over to the refreshment table the boys had set up, hoping Dean had made the eggnog nice and strong. Music played, a mix of Christmas classics and non-Christmas oldies. Gabriel released you for a minute after you got your drink. You saw him walk over to Sam, standing over by the table where he had set up his laptop and Dean’s stereo speakers. As Gabriel walked back over to you, you threw him a questioning glance. His only response was a raised eyebrow.

“What are you up to?”

“You’ll see, just give it a minute. Now, I suggest you finish that drink, I’m gonna need both of your hands.”

Your gaze narrowed as you did as instructed and set down your glass. You were about to question him some more when the song playing over the speakers changed, the opening notes catching your attention. Your eyes widened slightly as Chris de Burgh’s “Lady In Red” began playing.

Gabriel stretched out his hand in invitation, bending into a half-bow, ever the dramatic. “May I have this dance, y/n?”

You shook your head in silent laughter and placed your hand in his palm and let him lead you to the space that had been cleared for dancing. He twirled you in a wide circle before pulling you in close, one hand in yours, the other sliding down your back to rest around your waist. You stared up at him, your heart filled with love and swayed with him to the music.

“Merry Christmas, y/n.”

“Merry Christmas, Gabriel. I love you.” You tugged at his tie until his face was mere inches from yours and leaned in to place a kiss to his lips, not caring who saw you when he deepened it. You would have to remember to thank Rowena for the dress.


End file.
